1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of earring holders or supports and more particularly to a novel holding devise for removably supporting earrings of the clip-on type or of the pierced ear type in such a manner that the arrangement provides a display as well as storage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to store earrings in a jewelry box or to suspend the earrings on a metal rack when the earrings are not in use. In employing a rack, most conventional racks are used for earrings of the pierced ear type and seldom can clip-on earrings be stored on such racks in a convenient manner. Furthermore, storage racks are unsightly and it is sometimes difficult to view all of the earrings at one time in order to make a selection when it is intended to choose earrings for display. Furthermore, most conventional racks are limited to the number of earrings pairs that can be stored and when a jewelry box is used, the earrings are oftentimes separated so that pairs cannot be rematched and the earrings tend to cling to one another in an unsightly and tangled mass.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel storage and display means for holding a quantity of earrings both of the clip-on and the pierced ear type. Such a holder should be not only capable of storing a quantity of such earrings but should present the stored earrings in a display which is not only ornamental but which will permit the user to readily choose selected pairs for a given occasion.